


Boy

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanhee and Younghoon know each other from a while ago, Chanhee edits for a magazine, Chanhee kisses his friends as affection, Chanhee likes cookies, Choi Chanhee | New & Ji Changmin | Q are Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, They're cute, Younghoon likes rock music, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Chanhee's neighbor listens to loud music at 11 pm. Chanhee notices that he cries in between the songs so Chanhee starts to give him cookies and little notes. It turns out that Chanhee's neighbor is now the junior editor for the magazine he works at.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 55





	Boy

Chanhee knew as soon as Kevin asked Changmin to move in with him that Chanhee would be looking for an apartment. Chanhee was both excited and nervous to live on his own. He was excited because he could finally decorate his apartment how he liked, but nervous because he’s never lived on his own before. Chanhee was thrilled when the apartment building next to his and Changmin’s listed an availability the day Changmin started packing. Chanhee had applied and had gotten accepted on the same day. Chanhee had moved into the apartment by the next week, Changmin having already moved in with Kevin. It was Chanhee’s first night in the apartment and he was stressed. His boss had asked him to proofread and edit some of the magazine articles that night. 

“Chanhee listen, you’re going to be okay. Do you have food for tonight? Kevin said he would drop some groceries at your house tomorrow. You’re working from home this week right?” Changmin hums through the phone as Chanhee sits crossed legged on the couch, his laptop in his lap.

“I have to go in on Friday for the board meeting. We have to discuss the next issue and who is writing what articles. I’m only going so I can help Sangyeon with damage control. We all know that people are scared of me,” Chanhee giggles as he takes a bite of his subway, “But yes I have food for the night and I’m home all week until Friday,” Chanhee sighs softly as he opens the second draft for the article, “I love you Changmin. I gotta go,” Chanhee sighs before Changmin says goodbye and hangs up the phone. 

Chanhee puts his glasses on before looking over the article and eating his sandwich. Chanhee continues to edit and look over articles before yelping when the wall connecting his apartment to his neighbors begins to shake slightly. Chanhee sets his laptop down and walks over to the wall before yelping again when his neighbor loudly begins to play a song that Chanhee recognized from Sangyeon’s younger brother and journalist, Juyeon. 

“Why the fuck is my neighbor listening to Tool at eleven at night?” Chanhee mumbles before he goes back to his couch and starts to work on his editing again. 

Chanhee sighs softly as the music only continues and seems to get louder the more his headache increases. Chanhee slams his laptop shut before walking over to one of his boxes and sorting through it to find his headache medicine. Chanhee grabs the bottle before taking a pill and walking back over to his laptop. He runs a hand through his blue and blonde hair before looking at the wall. The pounding in his head has only gotten worse and Chanhee isn’t sure just how much longer he can handle an endless loop of Tool he can handle. He opens his laptop and tries to edit more until Chanhee  _ knows  _ the music is getting louder and not just from his headache. Chanhee glares at the wall before walking over and banging on it until the music stops and a slew of curse words can barely be made out from his neighbor. Chanhee rolls his eyes and walks back over to his laptop before finishing his editing. Chanhee sends the edited version back to the original journalist so they can look over it and make sure Chanhee didn’t take out something important. Chanhee plugs his laptop and phone in before throwing a blanket over himself and falling asleep to the dull pounding in his head. 

Chanhee is jolted from his sleep when he feels someone shaking him awake. Chanhee quickly sits up before knocking his forehead against the person who woke him up. Chanhee yelps in pain before looking over at the male who now holds his forehead while laughing loudly. 

“Jesus Kevin! Are you okay?” Chanhee winces before walking to the freezer and pulling out two ice packs before wrapping them and handing one to Kevin, “Why didn’t you call me?” 

“I’ve been calling you for ten minutes,” Kevin smiles and holds the ice pack to his forehead, “I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to go get groceries or not.” 

“Huh? Oh yeah. Let me go get dressed,” Chanhee puts the ice pack back in the freezer before walking into his bedroom. 

Chanhee pushes his lips out while thinking as he opens his closet. Chanhee strips himself of his pajamas before putting on some light blue denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket. He ruffles his hair before running into his bathroom and brushing his teeth. Chanhee looks himself over in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and looking over at Kevin.

“Jesus Chanhee! We’re just going to the store,” Kevin whines as he looks at himself, “I look like a bum compared to you.” 

“Kevin hush, you’re cute,” Chanhee presses a kiss to Kevin’s cheek before grabbing his wallet and phone and leaving the apartment with Kevin, “How has work been?” Chanhee asks as he locks his apartment and walks with Kevin down the hallway to the elevator. 

“Truthfully? I’m currently working on a business logo for an entertainment company,” Kevin smiles over at Chanhee who grins and presses the elevator button to go down. 

“That’s amazing Kev! I’m happy for you,” Chanhee grins and looks as the elevator doors open. 

Chanhee and Kevin go to walk inside when a male with silver hair walks out of the elevator and bumps into Chanhee. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” the male blushes as Chanhee shrugs. 

“It’s okay! I’m sorry I didn’t see you at first,” Chanhee smiles before getting in the elevator with Kevin. 

“Most people don’t,” the taller smiles slightly before waving at Chanhee and walking down the hallway. 

“He’s cute,” Kevin pushes the button on the elevator and smirks over at Chanhee who rolls his eyes and pulls his lip gloss out of his pocket, “Again. We’re just going to the supermarket Hee.” 

“And? You want me to kiss you so you can have some of my gloss? You know Changmin wouldn’t care,” Chanhee puts his lip gloss on and puckers his lips as he looks at Kevin, Kevin laughing and pushing Chanhee away. 

“Just because you and Changmin casually kiss doesn’t mean I would too,” Kevin laughs and walks out of the elevator once it opens, “Anyways cute boy who seems to be one of your neighbors.” 

“That reminds me! The neighbor that I share a wall with was blasting Tool at eleven at night last night. They didn’t stop until I hit my wall, but I got a headache so I took medicine which is why I probably didn’t hear my phone,” Chanhee shakes his head and holds Kevin’s arm as they walk down the sidewalk to the supermarket. 

After several hours, lunch, and some unpacking, Kevin finally leaves Chanhee’s apartment to pick Changmin up from work. Chanhee is eating leftovers from lunch as he opens his laptop to begin editing. Chanhee hums softly as he looks over the new articles he needs to edit before clicking on one and starts to edit this paper while he lets some music play though his tv. Chanhee continues to edit as he eats and bops his head along to the music. Chanhee finishes his food then stands up and puts his bowl away in the sink. Chanhee walks back to his couch to continue editing, not noticing how much time is passing as he sends back his revisions. Chanhee starts to edit another article when the loud music begins to shake his wall again. Chanhee groans out as he continues to edit Juyeon’s article. Chanhee turns his music up louder which just prompts his neighbor to turn their music up louder. 

“Oh for the love of fucking god,” Chanhee continues to edit the article while shaking his head and trying to focus on things other than The Pot by Tool. 

Chanhee continues with his revisions, his headache decreasing slightly when the music pauses, a choked sob heard making Chanhee look at his wall confused. Chanhee winces as soon as the neighbor’s speakers begin to play Lateralus by Tool. Chanhee frowns slightly before walking to his cupboard and grabbing a package of cookies. He rips a piece of paper out of his notebook before writing a small message and taping it to the cookies. Chanhee shyly steps out of his apartment before setting the cookies on the doormat in front of his neighbor’s door. Chanhee knocks on the door before quickly running back into his apartment. He locks the door and goes back to editing hoping to forget what he just did. 

Chanhee continues to leave encouraging notes anytime his neighbor begins to play music, quiet sobs coming through the wall when the music would fade out for another song to start. It’s another week of Chanhee coming home from work, making and eating dinner, and editing before Changmin and Kevin come over to spend a night at Chanhee’s house. Chanhee is standing in his kitchen when Changmin and Kevin walk inside of Chanhee’s apartment. 

“Hi Chanhee!” Changmin runs over to his best friend and hugs him from behind. 

“Hi Minnie,” Chanhee tilts his head before pressing a quick kiss to Changmin’s lips and then turning back around to start working on his food, “Kevin do you want a kiss?” 

Kevin nods as he walks over to Chanhee, Chanhee leaning over and pecking his lips and then pulling away to continue cooking. Kevin connects his phone to the bluetooth while smiling happily at Chanhee and turning his music on. Chanhee laughs as he and Changmin dance to the song while Chanhee cooks. Chanhee grabs some bowls and plates before handing them to Changmin who sets them out on the coffee table in the living room. Chanhee is walking back to the kitchen when someone knocks on the door, Chanhee immediately opens it to see the grey haired male from the elevator holding a package of homemade cookies. 

“Hi! I never got your name before,” Chanhee smiles and plays with his hair, his crop top exposing enough skin to show the jeweled piercing in his belly button. 

“My name is Younghoon. You’re the neighbor that’s been dropping cookies off at my doorstep right?” Younghoon blushes lightly, Chanhee blinking as he realizes that the tall, hot, and very drool worthy boy standing at his door is also the same guy who blares Tool everynight and sobs. 

“Yeah that’s me,” Chanhee leans against his doorframe, Changmin and Kevin biting their lips to stop the laughter that's bubbling in their chests. 

“Here, I attempted to make these for you with one of my friends. I hope they turned out. Thank you for the notes, they really made my night. I know that you know I turn that on to cry so hopefully no one will realize but, thank you. And to answer your question before you ask, yes I’m fine. I’ve just been dealing with a lot at work and I schedule my cry times from eleven to midnight, or until you pound on the wall. Sorry I’m rambling, but here you go,” Younghoon hands Chanhee a plate with cookies and a note, “I’ll let you guys have fun. If you need anything, you know where I live,” Younghoon smiles and walks off before turning, “Hey Chanhee, you’re pretty cute,” Younghoon smiles before walking into his apartment. 

Chanhee closes his door before sliding against it in shock. He looks over at his friends who giggle as they start to dish food out. Chanhee holds the plate of cookies before opening the package and grabbing the note. He unfolds it and giggles softly seeing the little doodle on the bottom. 

_ Chanhee,  _

_ I’m sorry if you can’t read my handwriting, but I hope you like these cookies. Thank you for all of the constant cookies and notes. You make my night without you even knowing. You truly are an angel sometimes. Thank you again. Also I’m sorry if my music is too much. Please tell me if I ever get too annoying please. These cookies are made mostly by me and some part of my friend. Anyways, I hope you like them. Thank you for the nine hundredth time.  _

_ xx - Younghoon  _

Chanhee folds the note back up and puts it on his whiteboard/corkboard before taking the cookies over to his coffee table. 

“So, cute neighbor turns out to be the Tool neighbor. Shocking how he knew your name but didn’t tell you,” Changmin smirks over at Chanhee who shrugs and looks over at his plate. 

“I do have you two that come in here and shout my name or when Sangyeon shouts my name over the phone,” Chanhee shrugs and starts to eat his food as he looks over at Changmin and Kevin who shake their heads, “Anyways, apparently an intern from another company is coming over to our magazine and he’s going to be working with me. I’m super excited! I’ll finally be able to bounce ideas and questions off of!” Chanhee grins as he looks over at Changmin who nods.

The three males finish eating their food before laying up on the couch, Chanhee cuddling on one side of the couch, Changmin and Kevin on the other half. Kevin holds Changmin close to him before leaning over and kissing him quickly, Changmin giggling. Chanhee pouts and grabs his rilakkuma plush before pulling it close to his chest. Changmin giggles before grabbing Chanhee’s arm and pulling him in between Kevin and himself. Chanhee grins and snuggles into them both happily. 

“It’s going to be okay Chanhee. I know you’re nervous, but it’ll be okay,” Changmin smiles and cups Chanhee’s cheeks before kissing him quickly, “We love you and we’re going to be here for you okay?”

“I know. And I know I shouldn’t be nervous, Sangyeon would never put me in a situation where the person I’m training is rude or anything. I just want to be good and to be a good mentor you know?” Chanhee frowns and plays with his hair, Kevin grabbing a hold of Chanhee’s other hand. 

“We’re right here okay? Plus you have Sangyeon, Juyeon, Sangyeon’s flirty personal assistant,” Kevin smiles over at Chanhee who blushes and giggles softly. 

“He’s your cousin,” Chanhee smiles at Kevin who shrugs, “Are you still mad at Cobi for stealing your protein powder?” 

“Jacob shall remain on my shit list until he gives me chocolate,” Kevin smiles and holds both Changmin and Chanhee, “You got this. You’re going to do amazing.” 

Chanhee puckers his lips at Kevin who leans down and quickly kisses Chanhee before snuggling the both of them for the rest of the night. 

The next day, right after Changmin and Kevin got ready for work at Chanhee’s house, Chanhee is quickly finishing getting ready for work. Chanhee quickly fixes his hair after he puts his beret on. He tucks his white long sleeved shirt into his overalls before clasping the overall straps in before finishing up his makeup. He slips his shoes on quickly before grabbing a shake from his fridge and then the bag of cookies Younghoon gave him. He runs down the hallway to the elevator and groans seeing that it was in use. Chanhee opens the door to the stairs before running down three flights of stairs. Chanhee leans against the wall for a second before walking out of the apartment building and down the street a few blocks to his place of employment. Chanhee walks inside the building and into the elevator before pressing the number for his floor. He grabs his phone and laughs at the message Changmin sent him before slipping his phone in his pocket again when the elevator doors open. Chanhee starts walking towards his office when an arm grabs him and stops him. 

“Chanhee! I need to talk to you,” a light brown haired male stops Chanhee with a small laugh. 

“What’s up Jacob?” Chanhee looks over at Jacob who gives Chanhee a knowing smirk, “Jacob Bae what?” 

“The new guy is already in your office with Sangyeon and Juyeon. He’s super cute,” Jacob winks and nudges Chanhee, “Maybe you’ll finally get yourself a man.” 

“Jacob, just because you became a personal assistant and then started boinking your boss, does not mean the new guy will do the same with me,” Chanhee rolls his eyes before kissing Jacob’s cheek, “Bye Cobi!” Chanhee giggles softly before walking into his office, Sangyeon and Juyeon crowding the desk next to Chanhee’s, “Hey guys sorry I’m late! Changmin and Kevin spent the night last night and my alarms didn’t go off when they were supposed to.” 

“That’s totally okay Chanhee! We were just catching up with the new junior editor!” Sangyeon side steps from the desk, the male sitting at the desk stands up while smiling. 

“It’s nice to meet you formally Chanhee,” the silver haired male smirks as he holds his hand out for Chanhee to shake. 

“Younghoon?” Chanhee quickly puts his shake and the bag of cookies on his desk before shaking Younghoon’s hand, “I didn’t realize it was going to be you. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Younghoon blushes before sitting on the desk, “Have you eaten the cookies?” 

“Not yet. I was planning on eating them throughout the day today,” Chanhee fixes his overalls while rocking on his feet, “I’m kind of glad it’s you though. I’ve been freaking out since last night,” Chanhee smiles at Younghoon before Juyeon coughs slightly, snapping Chanhee out of his slight trance, “Can I help you Juyeon?” 

“You’re stealing my best friend from me Chanhee,” Juyeon rolls his eyes as he looks over at Younghoon, “Are you still coming to the game night this weekend?” 

“Yeah of course. I always go,” Younghoon smiles over at Juyeon then looks over at Sangyeon who nods his head and pulls out his phone.

“Wait like the game nights I’ve been to before?” Chanhee looks over at Juyeon who nods, “How have I never met you?” Chanhee looks over at Younghoon who quickly grabs his phone from his pocket before turning the phone towards Chanhee, “Oh my god we have met before,” Chanhee blushes and looks away.

“That’s why I was shocked to see you at the elevator. I kind of figured you wouldn’t have recognized me because last time you saw me I was very shy and looked nothing like I do right now,” Younghoon laughs softly, placing his hand on Chanhee’s cheek before grabbing Chanhee’s chin with his thumb and pointer finger before making Chanhee look at him, “You truly are just as pretty as the first time I met you,” Younghoon smirks before dropping his hand, “Where do we start Sangyeon?” 

“Jacob has sent you an email, Chanhee. You two can start there. I won’t be needing you at the board meeting. Please clean up after yourselves,” Sangyeon smirks as he walks out of the office. 

“WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN SANGYEON?!” Chanhee screams and glares at the door before sitting down at his computer and logging in, “Hands to yourself Younghoon,” Chanhee looks over at Younghoon who goes to put his hand on Chanhee’s thigh. 

“You’re so pretty though Hee,” Younghoon pouts and looks over at Chanhee’s screen to read the email Jacob sent. 

Chanhee quickly skims the email before opening the document attached to the email. Chanhee chokes on his saliva at the sight of the article title. 

“I didn’t realize the magazine covers topics about sexual activity amongst gay males,” Younghoon smirks over at Chanhee who glares at the taller male. 

“They don’t. Jacob is being an ass,” Chanhee shakes his head before looking over the article and already noticing the pile of corrections he would need to make, “Okay, you sit here and you do the corrections you think you would need to make and I’ll look it over,” Chanhee stands up and starts to walk away when Younghoon places the smaller in his lap before starting the corrections. 

Chanhee can feel the heat take over his face as Younghoon’s arms trap Chanhee between Younghoon’s lap and the desk. Younghoon hums softly as he continues the corrections and bouncing Chanhee in his lap slightly. Chanhee yelps and hides his face in his sleeves as Younghoon laughs softly while doing the corrections. Chanhee opens the bag of cookies and takes a bite of the cookie, Younghoon opening his mouth when Chanhee hands Younghoon a cookie. 

“Younghoon what are you doing?” Chanhee looks over at Younghoon who looks back at Chanhee and smiles brightly.

“Well I was hoping I could take my new pretty boss on a date and then maybe take him back to my apartment to watch movies and make out,” Younghoon rests his chin on Chanhee’s shoulder, “Is that too much to ask for?” 

“Younghoon!” Chanhee screeches and hides his face in his hands, “You know, we could just make out in here,” Chanhee blushes an even deeper red as he feels Younghoon’s arm snake around Chanhee’s waist. 

“Don’t tempt me princess,” Younghoon smiles as he finishes up the corrections of the article, “Will you check my work boss?” 

Chanhee shudders before turning his attention towards the computer monitor and reading over the corrections. Chanhee immediately changes the color of the font to red and goes over Younghoon’s corrections with different corrections. Chanhee hums softly to himself as he continues to work over the corrections, Chanhee sighing softly as he sees an email notification. Chanhee switches the tab over to the email to look over the email that Sangyeon sent him. Chanhee rolls his eyes as he reads it over, Sangyeon giving more articles for Younghoon to practice with editing. Chanhee goes back to the original article and finishes up the corrections before letting Younghoon look over the corrections. 

“How did I miss those?” Younghoon mumbles and frowns as he looks over the document, “I’m sorry.” 

“Hey you don’t need to be sorry Younghoon. You’re new here. I’ve been doing this for years. It just takes practice. We’ll work together okay? I’m here to support you alright?” Chanhee looks over at Younghoon who wipes his eyes and nods, “Hey don’t cry. What’s wrong?” Chanhee flips himself on Younghoon’s lap to face him. 

“So you know how I’ve been crying for the past two weeks?” Younghoon sighs softly, placing his hands on Chanhee’s thighs as Chanhee nods, “I was an intern editor over at my last job. They would give me articles that would need to be done within an hour. I always ended up messing up and they would berate me for not being smart enough to catch the mistakes. So I would go home and finish my editing which would have to be turned in by eleven and then I would sit and cry as I know that they would yell at me the next morning. They finally decided to ship me here when Sangyeon told them they had an opening for me. I’m sorry if I cause problems, or I miss things. I’ll try harder,” Younghoon looks down at his lap, Chanhee’s hands coming up and cupping Younghoon’s cheeks. 

“Hey look at me,” Chanhee presses a kiss to Younghoon’s forehead as Younghoon looks at Chanhee who smiles, “I’m right here. I’m not going to belittle you. I’m not going to yell at you. I’m here to help you. I’m here for you to ask me questions when you don’t understand anything. I’m here for you,” Chanhee cups Younghoon’s cheeks, the older of the two grinning at Chanhee while nodding his head. 

Chanhee blushes and scoots closer to Younghoon before wrapping his arms around Younghoon’s neck and pressing his lips to Younghoon’s. Younghoon blushes and pulls Chanhee’s waist closer to him while kissing him deeply. Chanhee bites at Younghoon’s bottom lip, Younghoon groaning slightly and parting his lips. Younghoon moans softly as he fights with Chanhee’s tongue for dominance. Chanhee bites Younghoon’s bottom lip before pulling away and blushing, Younghoon’s bottom lip still caught between his teeth. Younghoon smirks before smashing his lips against Chanhee’s again. Chanhee blushes and kisses back deeply, Younghoon sliding his hands into Chanhee’s back pockets. Chanhee tangles his fingers into Younghoon’s hair, kissing deeper. Chanhee and Younghoon quickly jump away from each other when there’s a cough coming from the doorway of Chanhee’s office. 

“So, uh, Sangyeon wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch with us later,” Jacob bites at his lip to fight back his laughter. 

“Yeah sure. Now get out!” Chanhee throws a pen at Jacob who laughs and leaves the office, “Sorry I didn’t mean to go so overboard.” 

“No no no,” Younghoon laughs softly before pressing a quick kiss to Chanhee’s lips, “You’re so cute. I really like you Chanhee. I want to get you know more. Can I take you on a date?” Younghoon smiles at Chanhee. 

“Yeah of course,” Chanhee giggles softly and kisses Younghoon again quickly, “Do you want to stay at my apartment tonight?” 

“Yeah of course!” Younghoon grins and kisses Chanhee’s cheek, “We should go back to work princess,” Younghoon smiles and snuggles into Chanhee while Chanhee goes back to correcting practice articles with Younghoon. 

And if the two show up to work a little late the next day with messy hair and turtlenecks, well, no one is surprised. 


End file.
